


please don’t leave me alone again

by karlspaintednails



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confessions, Confrontations, Dream SMP Lore, Emotional, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: When Sapnap confronts Dream about what he said to Tommy about the discs...a bit of angst but fluffy! no smut :)also found on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	please don’t leave me alone again

Sapnap's heart felt like it had been shattered the moment he heard those words come out of Dream's mouth. 

I don't give a fuck about anything. 

He can still hear the power in his voice. The rage, the anger, the tone, the way it seemed like it felt so easy to slip off his tongue. 

The only thing i care about, are your discs. 

Is that really all he cared about? The only thing? Are just some stupid discs?

Sapnap starred at the obsidian walls that surrounded l'manburg, the ones that Dream build in a heartbeat the moment he found out about George's house was burnt down. His body grew tired as the sun beamed down on his heavy armour that covered him from head to toe, and looked around him for a moment to find himself alone. No one was in sight inside of l'manburg but him. 

It was quiet, he thought. He could hear the birds chirp up in trees that still held its ground in this broken world he used to call his home. He took a deep breath of the thick air and turned to lean against the cold walls, the cool feeling somehow relaxing against him. 

Sapnap wasn't stupid, but he never really realize all the things that's been going on in this place until he really looked around him. Maybe it was his brain trying to cover up the truth of what's really going on so he doesn't face his biggest fear.

being alone. 

His mind traced back to Dream and remembered what he said.   
Does he really not care about me? Does he not care about George?

That one question lingered his mind for a moment. No, there's no way Dream hates us. He couldn't. he wouldn't! Not with all the things he's done for us!

He made George king! He build these walls to prove a point to not mess with George's house! He fought back anyone who dared mess with him, George, and...

me?

Has he fought for me? Has he ever.. done anything for me? Sapnap's mind has been trying to find something, anything that Dream has done something for him that he could remember, but nothing came. 

Instead, what came were the things he's done against him. Dream didn't help him when he was fighting against Fundy for Mars. Dream didn't build obsidian walls when his house got blown up. Dream didn't help him when he was up against Tommy. Hell instead, he GAVE away Mars TO Tommy. 

What the honk?

Sapnap couldn't control the tears streaming down his face as the terrible thoughts of realization clouded into his brain. He didn't even notice his feet moved on its own until he found himself in front, what is now called, the community house. But also his first home. 

Sapnap wiped away his tears as he took a shaky breath before walking in. Sapnap's eyes scanned the room again and took in all the memories that flashed into his mind when he saw the walls that surprising kept the broken building up.

He took notice to his right at all the chests that were complicatedly labeled and are still filled with junk that was never in the right labelled chest, he rolled his eyes snd smiled before looking underneath him, the crafting table floor after the one joke he accidentally made with George that caused the whole town to find out about.

Sapnap chuckled lightly at that before looking to his left, there he saw a singular pink bed that used to be where everyone slept together. He walked over to it hesitantly before sitting down, surprised the legs are still firm enough to hold his weight. His fingers glazed over the soft pink sheets that held memories in them. 

This was the house that he built with Dream and George. The first house that was ever build on their new land and labelled it as their own, before chaos happened. 

Suddenly Sapnap was startled out of his thoughts when he heard loud footsteps make their way across the bridge that connect the house to the land above the water. He stayed quiet and still, waiting for the unknown individual to make their way inside. This was the first person Sapnap has heard of / seen since this morning today. Unexpectedly, who he saw enter the community house was Dream. 

"D-Dream?" Sapnap stuttered out, catching the attention to the named man. 

"Oh! Hi Sapnap" Dream said, a bit shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" 

Sapnap looked around for a moment, he doesn't actually know why he's here. "I guess i was just looking back at old memories of his house, don't you think?" Sapnap spoke up, looking around him once more. 

Dream only nodded and looked around himself, laughing a bit before looking back at Sapnap. 

Sapnap's mind trailed back to before and hesitantly spoke up again, "Hey Dream, you got a minute?" He asked, feeling nervous as if this is a good idea. Patting the seat next to him on the bed. 

"Uh, yeah sure. What's up" Dream said, walking over to sit down. 

"I'm uh.. just wondering, did you mean what you said yesterday?" Sapnap asked, playing with his fingers before looking up at Dream again. 

"Mean what? I say a lot of things around here" Dream replied, chuckling a bit. 

Sapnap stayed quiet though, "When you said you don't care about anything except the discs..?" He asked again. "Do you.. not care about me Dream?"

This time Dream stayed quiet, he almost looked shocked as what just came out of Sapnap's mouth, "W-what? Why would you think that?" 

"Because it seems like everyone in the city thinks that way except for me!" Sapnap replied immediately. 

The older boy just listened at first, not understanding where this was going and let Sapnap talk out his emotions. 

Sapnap took a deep breath before continuing. "Why didn't you ever stand beside me when i had enemies, Dream? Why don't you stand with me when i'm in trouble or in danger? Why does it feel like your on everyone's side.. but mine?" Sapnap said, pausing to look into Dream's eyes. 

Dream will admit.. he was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. So many thoughts were rushing through his head that he didn't have time to form a single sentence before Sapnap took the opportunity to continue. "Sapnap no wait please—"

"Why didn't you build obsidian walls when my house was blown up? Where were you when the Eiffel tower was burning to the ground? The tower that took hours to build with Karl and Punz? Why... why did you give away Mars? The only pet i really cared about... to my enemy?" Sapnap paused to breath, he felt his throat was sore from his rant.

'No' Dream thought. 'No no no please...Is this really what Sapnap feels?' Feelings and emotions rushed through his head as he listened deeper into Sapnap's hash words that never seemed to end. "Sap please listen to me—" but he was once again interrupted. 

"You do all these things for George.. right? So why not me?" His voice broke, tears building in the corner of his eyes. 

"Pandas..." Dream tried again, slowly and gentle placed a soft hand on his thigh, looking deep into his eyes to show he was listening. He wanted to so badly shut him up and tell him it wasn't true, tell him he's hallucinating and is making it all up, but it felt too late...

"What does he have that i don't? Why is he getting all this special treatment and i'm left on the side lines? Why does it feel like you don't even love me?" Tears started streaming down the younger boy's face as he tightly closed his eyes.  
"Why?" He squeaked out his finished statement.

It took a long time for Dream to find the right words. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? All of the things that came out of Sapnap's mouth were true... every bit of it. Dream didn't think that it would have a large impact on Sapnap, so when he did it he didn't think about how he felt about it all. He didn't know it was hurting him that deeply. He didn't realize he was hurting his best friend, his childhood best friend. 

A sudden switch just flip inside of Dream's brain and regret filled his mind from every corner. A dark cloud parked right above his brain started raining horrendous thoughts as he felt shane and guilt fill him whole. His grip on Sapnap's thigh only tighten as he himself, felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes. 

"..N-no" Dream managed to stutter out, catching the attention of the man beside him who kept quiet after his rant. "I didn't mean what i said yesterday."

Sapnap stayed quiet as he looked at Dream, he's never seen him cry since elementary school. He didn't even think he was capable of crying until now. 

"P-pandas.. i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry! i'm sorry!! i'm sorry!!!" Dream cried out. "I didn't know what i was doing, i never realized all these things, these horrible things that i've done to you. I wasn't thinking straight, i wasn't in control. It feels like i'm never in control anymore, everything was happening so fast that i just did what i thought was best. I didn't think it would affect you this badly, i didn't mean to hurt you this much!" Dream said, taking a break to breathe. 

Sapnap just starred as he didn't know to believe him right away, comfort him, or wait and listen. 

Regret and guilt was spilling out of his mouth. "Sapnap..." Dream started, slowly placing one hand on his cheek to rub away the tears, bringing the the other that was resting on his thigh to push the hair out of his eyes. "I- i love you so much.. i'm so sorry i don't show it to you as much as i used to" Dream said softly, grazing his thumbs over the pads of Sapnap's cheeks. "I'm sorry.. you shouldn't even be allowed to forgive me for all the things i've done to you" He trailed on. 

Sapnap was speechless as he looked at Dream. He didn't expect this outcome at all and wasn't complaining one bit, the unspoken words of physical touch and the long apology speech wasn't the only think that could convince him though. Sapnap's hands brought themselves up and gripped onto his wrists, keeping them there as he looked up and saw deep through his emerald green eyes.  
He saw no lie in sight, only pure sorrow and finally, inner peace. He brought one of his hands up to gently wipe away his final tears as they slowly stopped flowing down his puffy cheeks and his body began to physically shake.

He knows he's crazy to forgive someone as soon as they apologize, even if they've made you feel worthless for a few weeks now... but that was just the type of person Sapnap was. He knows Dream more then anyone in this place and knew exactly when he was lying when they had a serious one on one conversation. How may you ask? They're childhood best friends. They basically know the other more then they know themselves. 

The unbreakable bond wasn't letting Sapnap or Dream to leave each other in any way, shape or form. It just was not possible. No matter what chaos and argument the two have, their strong relationship between the two always manage to shine bright and result the two in still be friends. Although this one came a little to close. 

After a long minute of silence, Sapnap gave a weak smile as he continued to caress Dream's face soothingly, and finally spoke up, "...You promise?" He asked. 

Dream giggled at his comment and brought their foreheads together, leaning into each other for the time being, "i pinky promise, Pandas~" He said, pulling out his pinky for Sapnap to wrap his own around his. 

Sapnap giggled and gladly pinky promise him back. Finally, all of his worries soon left his body as he felt the love fill up his body again.

He suddenly felt a very warm sensation that felt all too familiar, so much emotion build up in his chest, and he couldn't handle the pressure. 

He slowly detached their forehead from one another to look into his eyes once more. His eyes trailed down to his slightly chapped lips, and back up into his eyes again. A light blush covering his tanned cheeks when he Dream smile and tuck more hair behind his ear. 

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, he couldn't hold back anymore, he held back for way too long that it he just. couldn't. wait.  
Soon the space between the two closed and he felt Dream's lips on his. 

Fireworks set off in his heart as he finally accomplished that aching feeling he felt in his chest ever since they were kids. It felt safe. It felt like home. 

Sapnap wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and leaned into the kiss, hungry for more while he bit at his lips. The older kissed back just as eagerly and gladly opened his mouth, allowing the two to deepen the kiss while his hands landed on the younger's waist. 

They fought for dominance, their tongues dancing in synch as they devoured each other's taste together. Quiet moans left each other's lips as they continued their passionate moment. 

Hands traveled across bodies as they pulled one another, trying to be as close as possible. Dream eventually pulled away gently to catch his breath and kiss his neck instead, "I missed this so much.. i missed you so so much" He mumbled against his warm skin, causing butterflies to attack the inside of Sapnap's stomach, giggling with delight. 

As the stayed there for a few more seconds, Sapnap couldn't help but pushed Dream back against the pink bed and devoured him with a tight, long hug. He felt him inhale his scent deeply and exhale against his skin, causing shivers to crawl down Sapnap's back. 

The moment was soon cut short as they both pulled away after a loud thunder exclaimed itself in the summer night sky, rain was soon heard as they both sat on the small pink bed with only 1 torch illuminating them. He didn't even realize that it was already dark outside until he looked around him for the first time since he entered.

"It looks like it's really crowded out there..." Dream commented before getting up and pulling Sapnap with him. 

Before Sapnap could complain and ask what he was doing, Dream automatically pulled the sheets off the bed and layed down inside. He was soon met with a confused Panda and chuckled, "Are you not gonna join me?" Dream asked while patting the space between his legs. 

Sapnap blushed deeply and obliged, crawling in on top of Dream and laying down against his chest. 

He felt his arms warmly wrap around his body again and one of his hands tangle in his long, slight knotted hair. He felt at peace as he heard his steady heart beat against his ear. 

"Dream..?" Sapnap broke the silence again, catching the attention to the boy under him.

"Mmm?" He answered back, too comfortable in Sapnap's arms.

"...I love you" He said quietly. "I love you so much, please. please don't leave me alone again" He pleaded, gripping onto Dream's hoodie for what felt like dear life. 

Dream smiled warmly and only hugged him even tighter. "Never in a million years". 

He definitely missed this.

—  
Word Count: 2631


End file.
